Watching For The Purple Rain
by Miss C. Royal
Summary: Its the year 1992, Naraku has long since been killed, the sacred jewel put back together, Kikiyos soul put to rest, Kagome taking over guarding the jewel, and the lives of Inuyasha and the gang have moved on.But what happens when Evil returns? RNR
1. Charactor Sheet

**Watching For The Purple Rain**

**Its the year 1992**

**Naraku has long since been killed, the sacred jewel put back together, and Kikiyos soul finally put to rest with Kagome taking over gaurding the jewel, and the lives of Inuyasha and the gang have moved on.**

**But what happens when a strange orical fortells doom in the future for them once more? Read and find out!**

20 years later

**Character Sheet**

**Kagome**- 35 Years Old, Married To **Inuyasha**

Has one child with him, a Daughter, who is 14 at the moment

Although she lives in the Feudal Era with him, she still vistes her family in the modern Era. Though now, Sota is basically a grown man, and her grandfather has long since died. Her Mother told everyone that Kagome went to live with some family in the states.

That way, when she comes to visit no one else but her family knows about it.

**Inuyasha**- 239 years old, Married to **Kagome**.

Has Two Children, A Daughter, and a Son.

Although he is married to Kagome, he has a son, with the Former **Lady Sachiaru,** who was sadly killed right before his eyes.

**Kurayami**- Daughter of **Kagome** and **Inuyasha**, 14 years of Age

Inherited her fathers very bad temper, but her mother's cunningness and Morals.

Has Curly long raven black/blue hair, and Amber Eyes, looks mostly like **Kagome,**but when she's Angry, look out...

Although he wont admit it, Inuyasha actually cares a little bit more about her then he does his son. (A/N: Guess its true what they say about Fathers and their little girls ay?)

**Suttonkyou-**Son of **Inuyasha** and **Lady Sachiaru**, 19 years of age

Half Dog Demon and Half Water Demon. Also has Human in him

Has White Hair like his Father, but His Mothers Aqua Blue piercing Eyes

Not so secreatly blames his father for his mothers death

Sarcastic as hell, and loves to tease his younger sister, but he is over protective of the young girl

**Lady Sachiaru- **25 years of age

Falls Madly in love with **Inuyasha**, and bares a son.

Daughter of One Of the most power Northern Lords, and a half water Demon.

Dies at the hands of one of the bastards after Inuyasha

**Sesshomaru-**520 years of Age.

Mated with the Fire Demon **Lady****Tsuyamono**

Has Two Children with Her, A Son And A Daughter as well.

Still Has A Nasty Temper, And Has Officially Adopted **Rin** As A Daughter.

Has Officially Taken over His Mothers Throne, and is Now Lord Of The Wester Lands.

**Lady Tsuyamono- **286 Years of Age

Fire Demon, has the ability to change into Human Form, which she is mostly in, Daughter of a Very Powerful Eastern Lord.

Has Two Children, A Daughter and A Son.

Can Not Stand Sesshomarus Mother

Has Long Golden Brown Hair, and very keen Indigo Eyes.

She can always tell when your lying to her.

**Sachiaru- **20 Years Of Age, Son Of **Lord Sesshomaru** and **Lady Tsuyamono**

Half Fire Demon, Half Dog Demon.

Exactly like Sesshomaru, Bad temper, Sarcastic, and Cold.

Although he almost never shows any emotion, he cares deeply for his mother.

And sometimes finds him self showing something towards his sister and**Rin**.

Just as Sesshomarus Father did, his Father passes down his weapon.

Doesn't know that the woman he falls in love with **Kikotsu**, is out to kill his Sister for an accident that happened due to her losing control of her powers when she was very young.

**Hari mono-**Daughter of **Lord Sesshomaru** and **Lady Tsuyamono**

Half Dog Demon and Half Fire Demon.

16 years of Age. Very Ill Tempered,but an excellent fighter

**Snowy White Hair, Vivid Green eyes, was given a beautiful Ice blue heart****necklace,which she always wares, by her cousion Kurayami.**

Although she denie it if ever asked, she actually likes her fathers side of the family better then her mothers.

**Rin- **31 Years of Age

Now Official Adopted Daughter of **Lord****Sesshomaru**, even though his Mate, **Lady Tsuyamono doesn't** really see her as such.

Towards the beginning of the story she meets **Shippo**, and despite **Sesshomarus** warning to stay away from him, they find a way to be together.

**Then Of course there are the other characters, but they are more back ups then main characters.**

**Miroku-**Now Married To Sango, has gotten rid of the wind tunnel FINALLY.

After defeating **Naraku**, and almost dieing in the process, he went and asked for Sangos hand.

And being that she has been in love with him for almost ever, she accepted.

Though just because he's married doesn't mean he's stopped being an awful PERVE!

Has four children, Three Daughters and One Son,

**Sango- **Now married to Miroku, has 4 Children, Three Daughters and One Son

After defeating **Naraku** and marrying **Miroku**, she has kept her family tradition alive.

She is now a demon Slayer Teacher, and teaches her children to Carry on her families way of living.

**Shuensha**- Daughter of **Miroku** and **Sango**

14 years of Age, best friends with **Kurayami**.

Hated rival of Hari mono, Falls madly in love with Her brother.

**Kanshaku**- 18 Years Of Age, Son of **Miroku** And **Sango**.

Oldest of all the kids, does not want to be a demon slayer

Falls madly in love with **Kurayami, **even though he thinks **Inuyasha** is a serious Inu Baka.

**Ketatamashii (loud one)- **Second Daughter of Miroku and Sango

16 Years of Age, dislikes her father's pervie ways.

Wants to be a village healer instead of a demon slayer, but is very afraid of disappointing her mother.

**Eimei (wise one)- **Youngest Daughterof** Miroku **and** Sango**

12 years of age, Looks exactly like her mother.

Her name suites her, she is also the smartest.

She may be young, but she had a clear and level head on her shoulders for one of her age.

**Shippo- **Now 75, but he looks no more then 32 years old.

Falls madly in Love with **Rin**, and Although is told to stay away from her by **Kagome**, finds a way to be with her.

Lives with I**nuyasha** and**Kagome**, and their family.

**Koga**- Ends up matted with **Ayame**

Has One Child, A son

Has become the leader of one of the most powerful wolf packs around.

Lives in the Southern Mounties, still thinks he has a shot with **Kagome**.

**Ayame**- Matted with **Koga**, like he promised.

(A/N: In all reality, he realized he had no choice. It was either marry her, or risk his pack going extinct. Poor Ayame...)

Bares him One Child, A son.

Spends her days in the Southern mounties making sure that the pack is protected.

**Orokashii-**Son of **Ayame** and **Koga**.

In line to take over if and when something happens to Koga.

Has a major thing for **Kurayami, **and is always getting into fights with** Kanshaku **because of it.

**Aidokusha- Oratorical** who we meet in the beginning of the story.

For tells doom for the children of the one's who so long ago destroyed the one they call Naraku.

**Kemuri Kiri-**16 Years of Age

Knows nothing of his past, simply that he is adopted and that his family was killed in a mysterious fire. The Grandson of a reincarnation of**Naraku** (**Kagura)**.

Befriends**Kurayami **in the modern Era, which **Kagome **makes**Kurayami attend** school in.

And Last But not Least,

**Kikotsu**- 24 Years of Age.

Lover of **Sachiaru, **Son of**Lord Sesshomaru **and**Lady Tsuyamono**

Blaims**Hari mono, Sachiarus **sisterfor the death of the only family member she had left, her beloved mother.

Plained to get close to **Sachiaru, **in order to kill **Hari mono, **but ends up falling in love with him instead.

Now she cannot chose between the revenge she wants, or the person who makes her happier then she's ever been.

And Thus, I give you, the basic characters of my Fanfic.

Hope you enjoy reading it, as much as I enjoy writing it.

**Xoxoxoxoxo**

**Kikko Royal**


	2. Pro Log

**  
Suttonkyou: ** They will never believe you. Anything you say will be a lie to Them. Im almost posative She wouldnt want you lying to her readers...

**Kikko: **rolls eyes Yeah Well, they Dont Have Much Of A Choice Now Do They?

**Suttonkyou:** They Will not Believe you

**Kikko**: Why Are You Arguing with Me?

**Suttonkyou:** Because I find it amusing.

**Kikko**: You know What. They Will. Case Closed. Now Go Do something of importance.

**Suttonkyou:** Why Dont You Make Me Wench.

**Kikko:** Oh Lord. Here we go again. You know What How About I jus- Oh, Yeah, Right, Im supposed to be doing this disclaimer...Uhhh, The Author Does Not Own Inuyasha, Or The Orginal Charactors. So Please Dont Sue Her.

**Suttonkyou:** Do Not Heed The Wench!!

**Kikko:** I swear If You Call Me Wench One More Time...mutters darkly I should have listened to Kagome When she told me to get those beeds...

**Pro Log:**

Aidokusha could see into her mind now, though what she saw disturbed her, it also made her courious

This troubled child with so many nightmares...so much screaming going on in her head

"Run! Run Sota! Run Away Now! Inuyasha do something! Please!"

A petrified girl scream from where she sat kneeded in front of her mother

Kagome was reliving that horiad night in her sleep all over again

She was revisiting her worst memory, something she had wished a hundreded times over to be just a nightmare.

But she had no such luck when it came to this terrior.

The screaming filled the air, every where she turned, it echoed, even when she tried to cover her ears.

The smell of human blood mixing with the thick smoke, making it feel impossiable to breath.

The flames encircled piles of ruble, licking up from the ground only to rise into the air slowly, lazyly, almost as if they knew that nothing stood in their way.

And all the while, as she was being tortured by the images before her, they stood there.

Him and his little band of evil...smug little looks on each of their faces.

Kagome could feel her heart pounding away in her chest.

How could she have every let the sacred jewel fall into his hands.

But she had...some how she had. And now, as much as she hated to admit it, the modern era was paying for her mistake.

Death and distruction follwed every where he went, spread to everything he touched.

Until he stood right there in front of them, and they were the only ones in his way.

Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku, and because Narkau was someone everyone wanted dead, Koga, and Sesshomaru joined the fight

Kagome woke up with a start, she hated that dream.

She never even got past that part, because she couldnt bare what would happen next.

It always made her want to throw up, she sat up in bed and sighed, looking around wondering where Inuyasha was.

She need not wonder long how ever, Inuyashas head popped in from door of the hut.

"Why the hell are you yelling?" he asked her as his eyes narrowed, yet there was concern in them.

This was the thrid night that she had woken up screaming

And this was the third night that he had not slept because of her nightmares

Kagome glared at him as she sat huddled in her bed, "I was not yelling!" she yelled at him

He rolled his eyes and walked into the hut, "Really? Then What Were You Doing?" he asked her a in mocking tone

Kagome was getting aggravated now, her eyes had now adjusted to the dark and she could see that the beads were still around his neck.

"INUYASHA SIT!" she screamed closing her eyes and rubbing her temples

He plumatted into the ground, a very loud growl coming from him as he tried to get up

She narrowed her eyes and dared him to get up

Her gaze was heated and she was mad! Inuyasha kind of sensed this and stayed down muttering darkly as he did.

Kagome got up and narrowed her eyes again. "Im going for a walk" she said in a still heated tone

Inuyasha could not get up in time to stop her, even though he knew it was late and very unsafe for her to go walking around at this time.

But she was gone before he could open his mouth and say anything

_Damn him. _She thought as she walked through the forest with a grim expression

_Damn him and his stupidty.  
_

She was still fuming, angry at Inuyasha for being mad at her for having nightmares.

Was it her fault that she couldnt stop seeing that damn night in her dreams?

_No. _She thought stubernly as she walked on, going a bit deeper into the forest then she had intended.

She looked around in the dark, now getting slightly frightened.

She could feel something watching her, and she did not like that one bit.

_Damn Inuyasha, making me forget to watch out for the demons_ thought Kagome

Next thing she knew, she was face down into the dirt and felt something heavy on her back.

She screamed as loud as she could before she felt something cold on her mouth

_EW!!! EW EW EW EW EW!! _

She thought as she tried to get what ever it was off her mouth

_Ugh...This is all his fault, _she thought angerly as she countined to struggle for a while_  
_

The hand was soon ripped off her mouth, and she knew very well by who

Inuyasha stood there, glaring at her as he whipped out his weapon

"You know...This is really getting annoying" he said in a very loud voice

Kagome narrowed her eyes but didnt say anything,

_Whats getting annoying...is the way you keep running your mouth..._she thought as she sat there and let Inuyasha fight the demon

She wasnt a weakling who needed his protection twenty four seven, she had proved countless times that she could handle her self!

But of course...he wouldnt see it that way...and after this she would be surprised if he ever let her forget tonight..seeing as she was 5 months with child.

"I Told You Not To Go Walking In The Woods All By Your Self." He stated with a smug look of satisfaction written all over his face.

She wanted to rip that look off his face...but she knew better then to do anything at the momemt. She was to tired to walk all the way back to the hut, and he was her only way of getting back

_This is going to be a very long night. _She thought to her self as Inuyasha put her on his back and headed back to the hut, still running his mouth in the process.

And she had a feeling, she would need all the energy she could get tonight...something about the way the air felt put her at ill ease.

Or maybe she was over reacting a bit? Inuyasha would say so if she told him the vibe she was getting right now.

But then again, after she purified the jewel, it seemed that her senses when it came to auras and such were getting stronger. Maybe she was just over reacting, and nothing was wrong.

Or Maybe Just Maybe, she could feel what Aidokush felt as she too stirred from the not so peaceful sleep she had been getting. The sense that something was not right...not right at all.

**A/N: Well there you have it!**

**My ProLog. First chapter is to be up soon.**

**Just needed to finish typing it out.**

**Please Read and Review. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it**

**XOXOXOXOXO**

**Kikko Royal.**


	3. Chapter I, The Prophacy

**The Prophacy**

_**A/N: **_So I kept thinking about how I should do the prophacy in this chapter. And I decided it would only be fair to have Aidokusha. So, the thing is, its gonna be in romaj, but it will have an english translation under it, just because I love my readers so.

Ok, if Kikko could do the honors.

Kikko: Certainly, Ms. Royal Here does not own Inuyasha, or his friends, just the people youve never heard of. So please, dont sue.

Me-annoyed: Yeah...so anyway, heres the chapter.

There comes a time, in every persons life, when they are faced with the questions of who they are.

Why they are here, and what they are meant to do.

Up until now, Kurayami had never asked her self any of these questions.

She had always thought she knew who she was, Daughter of Kagome and Inuyasha, and even accepted the fact that she was a quarter dog demon as well.

That had never really bothered her, it had just been something else about her that made her stand out from the rest.

Not like those average girls that you see everywhere in Japan right?

For years, her thought process was _"Ok, Im special to say the least. I can live with that"_

But up until now, she had no idea, just how special she was.

_**Flash back from Fithteen Years Ago**_

Kagome was in so much pain...Where the hell was Inuyasha?

And why was she burning up? Where was her mother? Grandfather? Hell even Sota would be a welcomed distraction right about now.

Her mid section clentched and she let out a scream, so much pain...

Inuyasha could no longer take this, for the past hour and a half he had watched Sango and the village doctor do their best to try and bring down Kagomes spiked fever.

But nothing had worked, and the pain that kept shooting through her didnt seem to be stopping either.

It was time he do something about it, but the only thing he could think to do was to take her back to her own time.

Maybe her family knew something that they didnt, after all, they were her family.

It had occurred to him that she might have been in pain because of labor, but he wasnt sure.

Besides, it was to early for her to be in labor, she wasnt even in her last month yet.

Something was wrong, and he couldnt just stand out side the hut like Sango had told him to do anymore.

He was going to take her back to the modern era, and hopefully she would get better.

So thats what he did, against Saongos warning about moving her when she was in that much pain, he picked her up, and carried her as fast as he could to the well.

Then he jumped in, and the carefully climed out with her.

"Its A Girl!" the nurse yelled out as he stood pacing in the waiting room

Inuyashas head shot up and he looked at the woman in the strange clothing

"A Girl..." he stummered out dumbly as Kagomas mother smiled warmly at him

"Can I go see them?" he asked unsurly as the nurse nodded at his first half question hald statement

"Go right ahead. The mother has been asking for you"

And with that he walked through the doors and after following the nurses instructions wound up at the door of Kagomas room

She looked up, and smiled at him, holding the little pink boundle in her arms

"Inuyasha..." she started calmly only to be stopped by his sudden movements

He walked into the room so quickly, and was next to her in a few seconds, beaming down at his child.

There was a certain tenderness that was hidden in his eyes, almost as if he couldnt believe that this little creature was part of his doing.

"What are we gonna call her?" Kagoma asked after a few minutes of silence

"Kurayami" he said after another little bout of silence

A few days later Kagoma had been discharged, and they had gone to her mothers house.

And then the same night had gone back to the fuderal era.

They had been welcomed back with shout of joy and looks of pure happiness.

_**Back to Present Day**_

They had told her about the day she was born in such detail.

About how everyone had gathered into the little hut to welcome the newest member of the village.

It had struck her odd, that a village would care so much for one little child.

But she never really gave it much thought, because it was just another one of those things that you just dont question.

That is...until a strange song that you hear in your dreams every night leads you to a mysterous woman on the eve of your 14th birthday.

Yes that rights, Kurayami had been having the same dream every single night, the one where the sweetest sounding voice came to her out of no where.

She was walking down a hall, and it just seemed to get shorter and shorter, until she was face to face with a door.

For some reason, she wasnt scared. She was curious to see what was behind the door.

And tonight she finally got her wish, she opened the door and there she sate, a strange woman, dressed in all gold and white, her hair the color of snow, it was just that pure and white. Her voice was soft, and the song that she sang was the song that had made her come in the first place.

The woman turned around, and for a moment Kurayami could not speack.

She had a strange feeling she knew this woman. She didnt know from where, or why, or even how on earth it was possible. But she knew her, and the woman knew it too.

Her smile was tender, and real when she gave it, and the deep blue of her eyes made Kurayami feel safe and still as if in a trance of some sort.

"_Who are you?" _Kurayami had asked when she finally found her voice

"_Who I am matters not child. Its who you are that is of the greater importance."_ the woman had said simply

Kurayami was confused, did this woman mean to speack in riddles for the whole length of this dream? Because if she did, they were going to have some comunication problems.

She cleared her mind, and found her voice again, and because it had been to silent said

"_I Am Kurayami, but who are you? And Why have I been hearing your song in my dreams?"_

The woman only smiled, such a pretty smile, her teeth were small, but nicely shaped, and very white.

"_I know who you are. Daugther of Kagome and Inuyasha. Two of the few who daried to stand up to Naraku, and actually lived"_

Er...Ok. This was getting a bit weird, First off, why did this woman know her parents?

Second, who the heck is Naraku?

And Third, Her parents had daried stand up to him? Did this woman have the right people?

Whatever, now was not the time to go playing ten questions with her self.

Now was the time to get some answers from the person who stood in front of her.

But when she focused her gaze back onto where the woman had been standing, she was gone now!

_What the hells going on here? _She asked her self as she turned around, only to be hit by the next schock of this already weird dream.

The door that she had come in through was gone, it was just another part of the wall now.

Almost as if to answer her question, the singing started again.

Kurayumia was growing impatient with this now, she narrowed her eyes at the darkness that now filled the room as oppsed to the slight flickering of like that had been there when she had entered and where she believed the song was coming from.

A creepy feeling went down her spine as she stood there in the dark, her only source of light now where the few beams of moonlight that were shinning in from the window above her.

The song that had drawn her in here in the first place was becoming louder now, and she suddenly wished she could wake up.

Usually she would never get to listen to the song before waking in a blanket of sweat, but tonight there was no such luck. It was almost like the woman was determined to keep her there until the song was finished.

But what added to the creepiness wasnt that she would be waking up anytime soon, it wasnt even that the woman had basically vanished into thin air.

What made it creepier, was that the song was getting louder, and now that she could hear it...well lets just say it surved to make her bone chill.

_Mangetsu ga anota de hyou men o terasu toki _

_Sorekara ishi tado anata no hontou no unmei o jitsugen suru_

_nani mo kare kuru sore o teishi deki nai_

_Soshite karea niyotte ga ishi no tame ni tatakattari shitagatte kenmei ni heiwa ha torike sa reru_

_Anata no jikan no yuukan na wakamono 1 ga kita ari nasai_

_zekusuru tokoro sorera o subete shimesu tame_

_hanbun inu oyobi ningen no musume sou koto ga dekiru_

_shikashi jikan ha sorera subete no tame ni mi ni ki ta_

_nontou no gisei to heiwa ha ehikyuu no ryouhou no jidai ni modoru_

"When the full moon shines its face on you

Only then while you realize your true doom

Nothing can stop it he will come

And the peace they fought so hard for will be temphorerally undone

Be brave young one for your time has come

To show them all where you belong

Daughter of the half dog and human you may be

The time has come for them all to see

With true sacrifice of the one you will love

Comes the salvation of both eras of earth"

And with that she was finally awake, staring into the darkness of her own room, which suddenly flooded with light.

Kagome stood in the door frame of her daughters room, a worried look on her face.

Hopefully it wasnt another dream, because Kurayumi had been pleged with those for the past few weeks leading up to today.

"Are you okey Kura?" Kagome asked softly, making the youth jump a bit

Her soft brown eyes searched out Kurayumis lovely amber ones, and she sighed not liking what she saw in them at all.

Kurayumi bite her lip and nodded, lieing easily to her mother

"Yes Mom, Im fine", but the way she shifted around in her bed said other wise

Kagome decided not to press her however, knowing how much her daughter hated it. Such a stubborn little thing she could be, but she couldnt call her little for much longer now could she?

Her daughter was 14 as of today, and she had no idea what she was in for.

Little did Kagome know the truth behind that simple thought, because in reality, none of them really ever knew what they were in for.

Well, except for Aidokusha, who stood at her window gazing at the night sky.

This childs journy was only just beginning, and oh did Aidokusha feel for her.

She looked up at the sky and then sighed as her eyes went from a white glassy coat, to their almost normal blue ones. Her gold and white kuimono sweeping behind her as she walked back to her bed.

_I have done what I can young one. I have given you the warning that I was meant to deliver. The rest is up to you child. I do not envie you for the chocies that will be thrust unto your path, the decisions that you will have to make._

Her snowy white hair framed her face as she laied her head down carefully, still in deep thought.

But her thoughts soon evapourated from her mind as she was tugged into sleep.

The full moon was in another month, would she be ready to handle what would come her way by then?

Over in the Modern era a young mans ice blue eyes fluttered open, and he stared out of the window.

He could feel it coming...the full moon. And the demise of whom ever would dare stand in his way

**A/N: Ok, So My First Chapter is finally up! Wow...It took me forever. **

**So now, What do you guys think about this chapter? Why Is Kurayumi so specail?**

**What The Heck Does that prophacy mean? And Whos that weird kid in the very end with the Ice Blue eyes with such harsh words? All Will Be reaviled in the coming chapter.**

**XOXOXOXOXO- Kikko Royal**


End file.
